Esperanza
by Trinitaria Black
Summary: SS/NT asi es Tonks, se me ocurrio y bueno aqui lo tienen, angst, un lemmon bastante malo, mi segundo fic, el primer hetero, lean y comenten por favor! asi podre mejorar XD


Si bueno todos los personajes son obra de jotaka, y no mios, yo solo abuso de ellos ya quisiera y los pongo en situaciones que mi enferma mente me obliga a escribir.

ESPERANZA

Golpes en la puerta…

Cuando ella abre se encuentra con un espectáculo que cada vez se va haciendo mas frecuente.

Él esta recargado en la puerta con la mirada turbia, a causa seguramente de esa maldita poción, el cabello siempre liso se ve revuelto, entra furtivamente a la casa y la chica cierra la puerta tras de si y voltea a verlo con una mezcla de amor y tristeza en la mirada.

-Hazlo – dice él con una voz que se le antoja de alguien mas, lleno de amargura y odio

- Severus –Dice ella con un hilo de voz, que denota su duda y su rechazo a la petición.

-Hazlo! –le dice mas fuerte mientras se recarga en la pared a punto de caer por su mal equilibrio.

Antes de que caiga al suelo la mujer lo sostiene. Él la voltea a ver. Sonríe. Lo volvió a hacer. La chica de cabellos rojos lo lleva casi a cuestas hasta la recamara. Ya sabe lo que sigue.

Lo sienta en la cama y se queda de pie frente a él, cuando alza la mirada hay un brillo extraño en sus ojos negros, lujuria, los clava en los verdes que tiene al frente mientras se pone de pie y queda a escasos centímetros de ella.

Ambos tienen la respiración agitada, se miran fijamente por unos segundos, él es mas alto, mas fuerte que ella, y ella… ella es débil como siempre.

La toma por la cintura con una sonrisa torcida en sus delgados labios y la acerca a si un tanto brusco, ella solo se deja llevar.

Él comienza a besarla, con fuerza, con pasión, como si de ello dependiera su vida. Y ella responde de la misma manera por que su vida si depende de ello.

Las manos de él se pasean ansiosas por el delgado cuerpo que tiene entre los brazos y comienza a quitar con ansia las prendas que lo cubren, sustituyendo la ropa por besos y caricias, ahora el temor en ella esta siendo sustituido por el placer.

-Severus –alcanza ella a decir entre gemidos con la voz entrecortada por la excitación y la dicha que esta sintiendo. Torpemente, sus manos comienzan a desabrochar uno a unos de los incontables botones de la túnica negra, dejando al descubierto la piel blanca tan deseada.

Entre besos y caricias ambos caen desnudos en la cama, él toma su posición sobre ella, dominante como siempre, la admira, desnuda y bella, ahora solo hay una mezcla de lujuria y amor en sus ojos. Toma con delicadeza su cuello y le alza la cabeza para besarla profundamente, juega con su lengua y se excita más cuando escucha los gemidos salir de su boca. Acaricia las suaves piernas con la mano que tiene libre, baja su camino de besos, por su cuello, sus pechos, su vientre, regresa el andar para dedicarse a lamer los pezones rosados y duros con una dulzura tan contraria a todo lo que haba hecho hasta ese punto.

Aprisiona después sus pechos entre sus manos, los masajea mientras la besa detrás de las orejas, en la línea de la mandíbula.

Al final ambos llegan al punto en el que los besos y las caricias no son suficientes, necesitan mas, necesitan fundirse en un solo cuerpo, él le are las piernas con delicadeza y necesidad contenida, se acomoda y pone su miembro ansioso en la entrada adorada, la besa en los labios, hunde su cabeza entre su cuello y aspira el aroma de sus cabellos mientras al penetra de un solo embiste, ella lanza un pequeño grito mientras clava las uñas en la espalda del hombre que la esta llevando al paraíso.

Embiste, lento, sus cuerpos se acoplan y se transforman en uno solo, sus caderas bailan una danza sensual que provoca un concierto de gemidos y suspiros. Él se mueve cada vez mas rápido, ciego de frenesí, la empala contra la cama mientras besa las partes que tiene a su alcance.

-Te amo –dice él cuando llegan juntos al orgasmo, ella se siente dichosa y dice su nombre como quien dice la pegaría que salvara su alma, pero al mismo tiempo, no puede contener que algunas lagrimas resbales por sus rozadas mejillas, no sabe si el llanto es de felicidad o de tristeza, pero al menos no dijo ese maldito nombre.

Exhausto, cae a su lado sobre la cama, la mira y la toma por la mandíbula para darle un largo y profundo beso en los labios, luego la suelta y reposa un poco.

De un momento a otro los negros ojos empiezan a recuperar su lucidez y su mente a ver las cosas con mas claridad, voltea a verla y a contempla de una manera indescifrable. Ella lo entiende al momento. La poción ceso su efecto.

Hace intento de hablar, pero al final sus labios quedan mudos, mientras observa con tristeza como él levanta las ropas del suelo y se las pone, se dirige hacia la puerta, ella se levanta de la cama, con una sabana cubriendo su cuerpo aun sofocado, va tras él y lo alcanza cuando abre la puerta, le toma un brazo, él se libera, la mira a los ojos, su mirada ha vuelto a ser fría.

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar… adiós – y desaparece tas la puerta dejándola sola, cuando se da la vuelta se mira en el espejo que tiene en el pasillo y observa a la figura que tiene al frente, la chica pelirroja envuelta en una sabana. La maldice. Maldice la poción que hace que Severus pierda el control, y al mismo tiempo la bendice, porque sabe que es la única manera en que puede tener el cuerpo del hombre al que ama.

Mientras se observa en el espejo se trasforma, el cabello largo y rojo se hace corto y toma un tenue color rosado, los ojos verdes cambian a un lila sin brillo.

"No volverá a pasar" piensa ella con amargura, recordando las ultimas palabras escuchadas. Ella sabe que volverá a pasar, ha escuchado esas palabras tantas veces y "eso" se ha repetido otras tantas. Y ella sabe que mientras el siga siendo adicto a esa poción la escena se repetirá, y aun que sea, de esa forma estarán juntos.

Y así, con una sonrisa triste en los labios Nimphadora Tonks se dirige a su habitación, convenciéndose de que la próxima vez se negara y no accederé a transformarse solo para que Severus Snape le haga el amor, si señor, lo conquistara por ella misma y él la amara.

Entra nuevamente en su cama, tomando para si las palabras que dijo Severus y que aun resuenan en su corazón… Te amo.

**Trinitaria Black**


End file.
